wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Well of Eternity
:Were you looking for Well of Eternity? The Well of Eternity is the first book of the War of the Ancients Trilogy novels. Description Many months have passed since the cataclysmic Battle of Mount Hyjal, where the demonic Burning Legion was banished from Azeroth forever. But now, a mysterious energy rift within the mountains of Kalimdor propels three former warriors into the distant past -- a time long before orcs, humans or even high elves roamed the land. A time when the Dark Titan Sargeras, and his demon pawns persuaded Queen Azshara and her Highborne to cleanse Azeroth of its lesser races. A time when the Dragon Aspects were at the height of their power -- unaware that one of their own would soon usher in an age of darkness that would engulf the world of... WARCRAFT In the first chapter of this epic trilogy, the outcome of the historic War of the Ancients is forever altered by the arrival of three time-lost heroes: Krasus, the dragon mage whose great power and memories of the ancient conflict have inexplicably diminished; the human wizard Rhonin, whose thoughts are divided between his family and the seductive source of his now-growing power; and Broxigar, a weathered orc veteran who seeks a glorious death in combat. But unless these unlikely allies can convince the demigod, Cenarius, and the untrusting night elves of their queen's treachery, the Burning Legion's gateway into Azeroth will open anew. And this time -- the struggles of the past may well spill over into the future... Characters Main characters * Broxigar * Korialstrasz/Krasus * Illidan Stormrage * Malfurion Stormrage * Rhonin * Sister Tyrande Whisperwind Supporting characters * Alexstrasza * Queen Azshara * Cenarius * Hakkar the Houndmaster * Mannoroth * Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest * Sargeras * Captain Jarod Shadowsong * Captain Varo'then * Lord Xavius * Neltharion/Deathwing Minor characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. * High Priestess Dejahna * Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer * Duun * Elune * Fezhar * Galadin * Garo'thal * Garno * Gaskal * Giramar * Hargo'then * Jalia * Kalthar * Koltharius * Latosius * Lich King * Malygos * Arthas Menethil * Nozdormu * Old Gods * Peroth'arn * Rol'tharak * Warchief Thrall * Tyr'kyn * Tyranastrasz * Alleria Windrunner * Sylvanas Windrunner * Vereesa Windrunner * Ysera Locations *Chamber of Aspects *Dalaran *Emerald Dream *Galhara *Grim Batol *Khaz Modan **Tol Barad *Lordaeron **Andorhal *Maelstrom *Quel'Thalas **Silvermoon City *Stonetalon Mountains *Suramar **Black Rook Hold **Temple of Elune ***Chamber of the Moon *Zin-Azshari **Eternal Palace **Well of Eternity More Info The events in this book take part in an alternate version of the War of the Ancients, where events are changed due to time travel. For more information, please see: War of the Ancients (novel account) and War of the Ancients (WC3 account). de:Krieg der Ahnen:Die Quelle der Ewigkeit es:The Well of Eternity Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy books Category:Warcraft books Category:Paperbacks